Talk:Lux/@comment-31922769-20180405190812/@comment-35229418-20180406055713
I really do hope this makes a very good support, I enjoyed a lot playing her in that role some time ago. However, there are a couple of things you may have not considered: First of all, a support's most "supportive" skill is rarely ever maxed first. The skill that provides the most damage and CC at the same time is usually maxed first, with shields and heals coming second. maxes E first for stronger CC and damage (I still max W second but people seem to prefer Q for whatever reason), apparently maxes E first for cooldown and damage, and both max Q first (Karma for cooldown and damage, Morgana for damage and longer CC), maxes Q first for cooldown and damage. is one exception because she was appositely made as not some random healer but the healer. All of this makes a lot of sense since in the very early game the ADC will most likely benefit much more from damage (which means kill potential) and CC (which means both kill potential and some degree of protection) than from bare shielding or healing, to the point that even if the CC doesn't get more powerful with ranks it's still worth maxing first when the cooldown gets lower with ranks. (Notice how all of the aforementioned abilities grant either reduced cooldown or better CC with ranks.) So this is why personally I could find maxing E first on support Lux more useful. Obviously not Q because the root duration doesn't increase and 2 seconds less cooldown for 5 ranks is really not worth it, but the slow from E goes from 25% to 45% and having a kinda big AoE while being a relatively fast skillshot means it will probably be a more reliable source of damage than our ADC's autoattacks, especially if we don't want to get risky. It deals more damage than W too. The only downside would be mana cost, and we'll probably have to max W first if E drains our mana too fast. But if mana turns out not to be a problem I'd max E rather than W even when supporting . W is still very worth maxing second as with arguably all support shields. Now onto the second point, the win rate changes you're predicting are impossible as they're absurdly high. Given Lux's current win rate with those shifts she'd end up being the best support hands down with a 55% win rate and that's huge, while also being one of the best if not the best mid laner. I'd expect something along the lines of +0.2% mid lane and +0.5% bot lane and even these numbers are very high, and I'm basically plucking them out of thin air. Predicting win rate shifts caused by buffs (or nerfs) really is something that could only be done by studying the game's stats and history for at least 6 months and only by someone with a high amount of experience in statistics. Hell, even the guys at Riot can't do it.